New Year's Kisses
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Jess/Rory. Together on New Years with no Dean in sight! Hehehe! Please R/R but keep it G rated! Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. The Kiss

                                     New year's Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

(Except for a crush on Jess and some pictures of him Hehehe!)

I own nothing pertaining to Smoky the Bear or his slogan.

Chapter 1: Fireworks.

It was New Years Eve and Rory was alone at least in a boyfriend girlfriend kind of way.

Dean had to spend New Years with his grandmothers.

Rory's thoughts kept drifting back to the tradition that you kissed the person you love at midnight.

She was sitting in the Diner with Lorelai who was going on about something or other.

"So I told Michelle that…. Rory, are you listening?" Lorelai asked.

"Hm? Oh! I'm sorry mom." Rory apologized.

"It's all right. I was just telling you that a hurricane picked me up just this morning and didn't put me down for nearly an hour and that's why I'm having such a bad hair day!" Lorelai said pointing to a misplaced hair on her head.

Rory looked at her confused.

Rory, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea, why do you ask?" she said.

"Oh, no reason. I guess you always look like you have just been run over by a truck and I just never noticed. Now really what's wrong?" Lorelai said.

"It's just that Dean won't be here tonight and I won't have anyone to kiss." She said sadly.

"Oh, well have you ever thought that I don't have anyone to kiss either?" Lorelai said looking down at her muffin.

"Oh, mom I'm sorry." Rory said.

"It's okay." She said.

Luke who had noticed that Lorelai suddenly looked sad walked over.

Rory saw that Lorelai had brightened considerably as soon as she had seen Luke standing by their table.

He stood soundlessly filling her mug with coffee.

"Luke, how did you know?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked at her a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Because I know you." He said simply.

"And maybe because that's all she ever wants." Rory commented.

"That to." Luke snickered.

That night.

"Rory, come out of your room! If you don't hurry we'll miss the fireworks and Miss Patty complaining that she just saw a spark headed toward her dance studio." Lorelai said.

Rory opened her door and smiled a little. "You forgot to mention Kirk making his speech on how 'How only we can prevent forest fires."

"Add a girl!" Lorelai smiled.

Sometime later.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" everyone shouted.

Rory watched as almost everyone kissed the person they loved.

Suddenly someone kissed her!

She stepped back expecting Dean to be standing in front of her.

Maybe he had come back to surprise her!

But it wasn't!

"Jess?" she asked shocked.

AN/ The **purple** button feels **blue **because it needs **you **to **review!**


	2. Luke Kisses Lorelai

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I am the very happy owner of a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

The fireworks illuminated Jess's smile.

Rory took a few steps backward.

She was shaking her head and frowning.

Jess's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Rory?" Jess asked.

"Jess, I…" Rory started. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them flow.

"Rory!" Dean greeted walking toward her.

Rory turned around

"Dean?" Rory forced a grin.

"Yeah. My grandmother let me come home early!" Dean announced.

"That's great." Rory glanced behind her. Jess was gone.

Dean reached her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

She pulled back and smiled.

Lorelai stood in the crowd hugging herself against the cold January air.

"Hey." Luke said.

She turned around.

"Hi!" Lorelai smiled.

"Are you enjoying the fireworks?" Luke asked

"Yeah. There beautiful aren't they?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. You are beautiful." Luke smiled.

Lorelai blushed. "Excuse me?"

"I said you are beautiful." Luke grinned.

"Oh." Lorelai said in a small voice.

That's when he kissed her.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

Lorelai smiled.

Then she kissed him.

"Lorelai!" Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Lorelai and Rory went home a little while later.

One Gilmore with a smile on her face the other with a frown.

"Rory, are you okay?" Lorelai asked trying to wipe the ever-widening grin off her face.

"Mom, Jess kissed me!" Rory admitted.

"What!" Lorelai said horrified at the thought.

"That's what I said." Rory replied.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know." Rory sighed.

"Well, at least Dean wasn't there to see." Lorelai said.

"Did I forget to mention that he showed up right after it happened?" Rory asked.

"Umm. Yeah. You did fail to mention that part." Lorelai said.

"Well, he did. And I don't know what I'm going to do about it!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, why don't you sleep on it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. I think I will. Thanks mom." Rory said heading for her bedroom door.

"Your welcome. Oh, and Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah mom?" Rory asked pausing at her door.

"Luke kissed me!" Lorelai smiled.

"What!" Now it was Rory's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah. He just said I was beautiful, and then he kissed me!" Lorelai said dreamily.

"That's wonderful mom." Rory smiled.

"I understand if you want me to get the coffee in the morning." Lorlelai said.  
  


"Thanks." Rory said as she went into her room closing the door behind her.

AN/ I know it's short, but I am working on a lot of different stories right now.

Please review and let me know if I should continue, or if you even liked it! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments!

Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words!

Thanks! =)


	3. Lorelai Goes To The Diner

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

The next morning, Lorelai went to the Diner alone.

"Hey, Jess, is Luke around?" Lorelai asked, glancing around the Diner.

"No. He's at the bank. He should be here around lunch though." Jess informed her.

"Oh. Well, can I have two coffees and two chocolate-sprinkle doughnuts to go, please?" Lorelai said, relieved that she wouldn't have to face Luke, just yet.

The only reason she had come, was for Rory.

"Here you go." Jess said, handing her the order.

Lorelai noticed a stack of newspapers on the counter; it was The Stars Hollow Gazette, composed by, Donald Delani Kirk.

That's when she saw it, two front page, full color photos of Rory and Jess, and She and Luke, kissing on New Years!

The caption above the photos read, "Love in the air?"

The fine print said, "Photos taken by Kirk."

Lorelai gasped.

What if Dean had already seen it?

"Kirk!" she cried.

"What is it?" Jess questioned.

He hadn't seen the morning paper yet.

She slapped a copy down in front of him.

He gaped at it.

Lorelai grabbed a newspaper, and struck out to find Kirk.

"Kirk!" Lorelai hollered, when she saw him coming out of Dooses.

"Uh oh!" he said, running for it.

Lorelai burst into the house, waving the newspaper at Rory, "I got this at the Diner!"

A look of horror crossed Rory's face when she saw the photo of her and Jess.

"Dean!" she breathed.

Rory ran to the Diner and grabbed the stack of newspapers, hoping that Dean hadn't gotten one yet.

"Rory, I'm sorry!" Jess exclaimed.

"I don't wanna hear it!" she hollered, storming out of the Diner.

She saw Dean coming out of Dooses.

He was holding a copy of the paper, and glaring at the front page.

Rory cringed.

He glanced up and his eyes locked with hers.

"Dean!" Rory called.

He glared at Rory, walked over to her, and jabbed an accusing finger at the photo of her and Jess in the emphasis lip-lock.

"But Dean, you don't understand! He kissed me! That's what happened!" she exclaimed.

"Rory, you're kissing Jess in this picture, and the worst part of all is that I probably wouldn't even have found out unless this picture was in the paper!" 

"Dean, It's not my fault!" Rory cried.

"So, its Jess who's to blame, is it?" he asked, walking toward the Diner at a fast pace.

"Dean, where are you going?" Rory questioned.

Dean ignored her, and stormed up to the Diner door, "Jess, come out and fight like a man!" 

Jess looked up from his place at the counter, "Are you serious?" he laughed.

Dean stormed into the Diner, "Very."

"Well, you can't really tell with you." Jess smiled.

"You think you're so funny! How about I make your face even funnier? Then maybe the circus will finally accept you." Dean said about to punch Jess.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Jess stated.

"Oh. So you're just gonna stand there and let me beat you up? Convenient." Dean replied.

"Well, you see there's really no point in fighting you."

"Oh, yeah? Why?" 

"Because, you probably get a nose bleed up there anyway." Jess snickered.

Rory ran in, "Stop!" 

Dean walked over to Rory and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Let's go, Rory. I'm sure Jess has cleaning to do or something." Dean shot Jess a warning look, and pulled Rory out of the Diner before she had a chance to say anything else.

AN/ Did you like it? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
